


Réconfort

by NuttyBlue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyBlue/pseuds/NuttyBlue
Summary: Seule dans un bar à attendre des amies qui ne viendront jamais, Lily-Rose fait une rencontre inattendue. Mais que faire quand cette rencontre vire au cauchemar ? Lancer un appel à l’aide, et espérer qu’un certain jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs y réponde.{ Lily-Rose Marshall est mon OC de Shingeki No Kyojin, vous pouvez très bien vous imaginer à sa place, mais pour des facilités d’écriture, je préfère l’utiliser (je ne suis pas très à l’aise avec le « tu ») ! }
Relationships: Marco Bott/Original Female Character(s), Marco Bott/Reader





	Réconfort

**Author's Note:**

> • Cette idée de One-Shot est inspirée d'un prompt que j'ai trouvé sur Tumblr : "Votre personnage est seul dans un bar, fait une mauvaise rencontre, mais le crush de votre personnage arrive et se fait passer pour son petit ami". 
> 
> (+) Note : Lily-Rose m'appartient, les autres personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Hajime Isayama.

## One-Shot : Réconfort

Toujours rien. 

Le téléphone de Lily-Rose n’affichait aucun nouveau message reçu. Bientôt 30 minutes qu’elle était dans ce club, assise au comptoir du bar à surveiller les escaliers de l’entrée dans l'espoir de voir les filles se montrer. Elles lui avaient proposée cette sortie soudaine et tardive, histoire de discuter et de passer la soirée ensemble pour mieux faire connaissance. Elles avaient même mentionné une fête à laquelle elles pourraient toutes se rendre après. Une belle plaisanterie. Par contre, elle avait pu « faire connaissance » avec tous ces visages qui la dévisageaient allègrement. Ce n’était pas exactement la soirée qu’elle avait imaginé. La musique était sympa au moins.  
La jeune fille fixait l’écran désormais éteint de son téléphone, et y observait son reflet. Dire qu’elle s’était apprêtée exprès pour l’occasion, maquillée, coiffée, et bien habillée ! Elle se sentait jolie ce soir. Seule, mais belle. Un rire amer secoua ses épaules. Tous ses efforts pour se faire des amis, pour s’intégrer à ce monde, pour jouir de sa vie étudiante lui parurent soudain bien ridicules. Faire comme tout le monde, quelle tâche difficile. Pourtant, elle aimait échanger avec les autres, elle aimait faire de nouvelles rencontres. Mais sa timidité en avait décidé autrement. La chaleur de son plaid lui manquait affreusement tout à coup.  
Un éclat de rire la fit sursauter. Peu habituée à un lieu si bruyant, Lily semblait à part. Sans Sasha à ses côtés, elle se sentait vulnérable. Minable. Qu’est-ce que la brune dirait si elle la voyait assise comme ça, face à son verre de limonade à moitié vide et à son éternelle incompétence ?

Une vibration dans sa main. L'écran s’alluma.

_« Désolée Lily, on peut plus venir. On fera ça une prochaine fois ! »_

Une prochaine fois. Lily afficha un petit sourire de dépit. Tant pis, les filles devaient avoir eu un empêchement, elle espérait que ce ne soit rien de grave. Même dans un moment pareil, elle n’arrivait pas à leur en vouloir. C’était dans sa nature de croire en la bonté sincère de l’être humain. Souvent, elle avait tort.

Rangeant son téléphone dans son sac à main, la jeune fille avala d’une seule gorgée le reste de sa boisson, et se préparait à partir. Le film que sa meilleure amie lui avait recommandé l’avait conquise, et elle attendait avec impatience d’en voir la fin.

« J’y crois pas Lily-Rose, c’est vraiment toi ! »

La voix railleuse qui prononça son prénom lui était familière. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son interlocuteur, elle déglutit difficilement. Cette soirée n’aurait pas pu mieux se terminer. 

« Oh Daz, bonsoir. »

Jamais elle n’aurait pensé revoir cet ancien camarade de lycée dans ce club, lui et son sourire béat. Un garçon gentil, certes, mais peu avenant, collant, bourru et malpoli parfois. Lily-Rose devait l’admettre, Daz lui inspirait une profonde gêne, comme s’il se démenait à jouer un rôle, celui d’un homme cool et décontracté, qui ne lui convenait pas. Connie l’avait un jour décrit comme « un wannabe de merde ». Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Bienveillante de nature, la jeune fille se voyait incapable de repousser ce pauvre garçon par peur de le blesser; lui qui se faisait un plaisir d’interpréter comme bon lui semblait cette simple marque d’empathie. En effet, sans se faire prier, il s’installait sur le siège à ses côtés, et engageait une conversation pleine de mondanités à laquelle elle répondait par courtoisie. Plusieurs longues minutes s’étaient écoulées, et même si l’échange lui paraissait interminable, sa politesse l’empêchait d’y couper court, prise au piège dans un dialogue à sens unique. De son côté, lui semblait ravi, mais la jeune femme, elle, réfléchissait au moyen le moins abrupt pour s’éclipser. En vain. Toutes ses tentatives se faisaient interrompre par le jacassement incessant du jeune homme. 

« En tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir de te revoir, faudra que tu me files ton numéro pour qu’on garde contact. Mais attend laisse-moi t’offrir un truc à boire !  
\- Non je t’en prie je n’ai besoin de rien, j’allais bientôt rentrer chez-  
\- J’insiste, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Une bière ?  
\- Je n’ai pas très soif je t’assure, je ne veux rien du t-  
\- Laisse-moi faire, ça me fait plaisir. »

L’embarras s’intensifiait à mesure que Daz insistait, riait, se rapprochait, lui caressait l’épaule. Un contact physique qui lui hérissait le poil. Elle maudissait sa faiblesse. Pourquoi donc était-elle incapable de le repousser, alors qu’elle n’aimait pas son attitude ? Annie l’aurait fait sans sourciller, elle. Son visage se tournait dans la direction opposé, son corps se raidissait à mesure que la main étrangère palpait son épaule, puis caressait le milieu de son dos. Elle ne parvenait pas à sortir de cette étreinte. Elle étouffait. Pourquoi refusait-il d’entendre ses plaintes ?  
Alors qu’elle serrait son sac à main contre sa poitrine en réprimant un rire nerveux, Daz se fit plus insistant, et encercla ses épaules pour la presser contre lui. Son haleine empestait l’alcool et intoxiquait ses narines. Dans son esprit, un combat entre l’urgence et l’innocence faisait rage : fuir, loin, mais sans blesser son ego. Elle déglutit, et arbora un sourire rassurant alors qu’elle tentait de se lever de son siège. 

« Daz, je vais rentrer chez moi. C'était très chouette de te revoir, mais je dois vraiment y aller.  
\- Quoi, déjà ? Alors qu’on vient juste de se retrouver ? Oh, allez, reste encore un peu, on peut passer du bon temps. »

Une main palpait sa cuisse sous le tissu de sa jupe, caressait sa peau sans y être invitée. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa tempe. Elle réprimait une soudaine envie de vomir. Lorsqu’elle capta le sourire narquois et la lueur lascive dans les yeux de cet homme, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Saisi d’un électrochoc, son corps réagit par instinct. Elle repoussa violemment sa main, mais se trouvait malgré tout incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa veste attrapée à la volée, elle sautait de son siège et s’apprêtait à partir, mais son acte avait fortement déplu à Daz. Il lui attrapa fermement l’avant-bras, le visage hagard. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard.

« Tu fous quoi là ? Tu m’allumes et tu te barres ?  
\- Daz, tu me fais mal…  
\- Je te fais mal ? S’écria-t-il soudainement. Et toi tu crois que tu m’fais pas mal à partir comme ça ? Hein ? »

Plus il crachait ces mots, plus il la secouait violemment. Lily-Rose sentait la situation lui échapper. Fluette de nature, n’importe qui pouvait représenter une potentielle menace physique, y compris ce gringalet qui la malmenait. Elle se devait de faire attention aux prochains mots qu’elle allait employer pour essayer de le calmer, et c’est avec une peur évidente dans son timbre de voix qu’elle suppliait :

« D-Daz, je suis désolée si je t’ai blessé, mais je suis très fatiguée et je voudrais rentrer chez moi s'il te plaît… »

En guise de réponse, sa poigne se fit plus ferme, comme les serres d’un aigle sur sa proie nouvelle. La musique du club s’intensifiait, les basses vibraient sur le sol dans un rythme frénétique, mimant les battements de son coeur. A chaque fois que les spots se posaient sur le visage de l’homme, son expression devenait plus menaçante.  
Dans un geste brusque, sa main lâcha son bras pour l’attraper par les cheveux. Il attira son visage près du sien, et lui hurla des choses qu’elle ne comprenait plus. Lorsqu’elle voulut se détacher de sa prise, et protéger son visage désespérément, la douleur l’immobilisait. Plus elle s’éloignait, et plus il tirait fort. Lily-Rose voulait crier à l’aide, que tout s’arrête, mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Terrorisée, seule, elle fermait les yeux pour réprimer ses larmes et éviter le regard de son agresseur. Elle sentait que son corps allait exploser sous la pression de la peur et de la panique. Pour la première fois, elle était à la merci de quelqu’un qui lui voulait du mal. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier l’appel de désespoir que lui lançait chaque cellule de son corps à cet instant. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, là ? »

L’emprise sur ses cheveux se relâcha finalement. Soulagée, elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut un homme, dos à elle, qui tenait fermement le bras de Daz en l’air. Désormais hors de sa portée, Lily se recula de quelque pas, trébuchant au passage contre le comptoir du bar, et massait la zone mise à mal par cette altercation. L’homme qui venait d’intervenir le dominait clairement en taille, tandis que Daz semblait encore plus véhément face à cette gêne soudaine. 

« T’es qui toi ? Lâche-moi ! »

Ignorant ouvertement son interlocuteur, le jeune homme qui venait d’intervenir se retourna. Malgré le faible éclairage, il lui était impossible de ne pas reconnaître ces yeux, si rieurs d’ordinaire, plantés dans les siens. Etait-ce la colère qui tirait les traits de son visage de la sorte ? 

« Marco ?  
\- Lily, tu vas bien ? »

Malgré son hochement de tête, sa grimace indiquait tout le contraire, un détail qui n’échappa malheureusement pas au nouveau venu. De l’autre côté, toujours avec sa verve déliée par l’alcool, Daz pestait et tentait de se libérer :

« Marco ? J’te reconnais, j’t’ai déjà vu au lycée ! C’est quoi ton problème ? C’est ta meuf l’autre là c’est ça ?  
Et si c’était le cas ? »  
En d’autres circonstances, Lily aurait laissé échapper un petit rire, amusée par cette remarque étrange. Mais ce soir, elle n’en ressentait plus l’énergie. Marco relâcha avec force le bras de Daz qui chancela sous l’impact avant de s’effondrer mollement au sol. Sur le point de répliquer, il fut coupé par la voix sèche du jeune homme.

« Maintenant dégage de là. »

Lily-Rose découvrait pour la première fois une attitude tout à fait différente chez son ami de longue date. Qui aurait pu croire que Marco, si gentil, souriant et doux, serait capable d'une telle froideur, avec ce ton acerbe à vous glacer le sang. Elle déglutit. Pendant quelques secondes, elle semblait voir se dresser devant elle un parfait inconnu.

« On y va, Lily ? »

Ce sourire qu’il arborait et cette main qu’il lui tendait suffirent à dissiper tous ses doutes. C’était bien lui, le Marco qu’elle connaissait bien, et avec qui elle se sentait en sécurité. Incapable de trouver la force de lui répondre, elle se contenta d’hocher la tête, et de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit au plus vite, et avec sa présence à ses côtés, elle se sentait enfin hors de danger.

* * * 

« J’ai dû te paraître bien ridicule, n’est-ce pas ? »

Assise sur une balançoire, à fixer les graviers qui crissaient sous ses chaussures avec un intérêt incongru, ces mots lui avaient échappée. Marco avait accepté volontiers de l’accompagner dans ce petit parc désert, et s’était assis sur la balançoire à ses côtés. Même si la position n’était pas des plus confortables (il était bien trop grand pour ce genre de jeux), il observait le ciel étoilé sans rien dire, en lui jetant quelques oeillades de temps à autre. L’envie de la rassurer et de la prendre dans ses bras le démangeait, mais il refusait de la gêner davantage, elle avait eu son lot d’énergumènes pour la soirée. A défaut de la mettre dans une position inconfortable, il préférait attendre patiemment qu’elle s’ouvre à lui si elle en ressentait le besoin. Faites qu’elle lui parle. Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant.  
Quand elle brisa le silence, Marco s’enquit de lui répondre, plus rapidement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. 

« Pas du tout. Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Je n’ai même pas réussi à lui dire non correctement. Si j’avais été plus claire, il m’aurait sûrement laissé tranquille. Je ne suis vraiment qu’une idiote. »

La jeune fille continuait de fixer inlassablement le sol, un sourire figé sur son visage rougie par un soudain afflux de larmes. Sentant son corps la trahir, elle approcha ses mains de sa poitrine pour réprimer les tremblements qui secouaient ses épaules.  
« Je voulais partir. J’ai essayé de lui dire. Mais je ne voulais pas qu’il me touche. Il ne m’a pas écouté. Et quand il s’en est pris à moi… Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon corps. »

Un sanglot, puis d’autres, et les dernières défenses de Lily-Rose s’effondrèrent. 

« J’ai dû faire quelque chose qui lui a fait mal. J’ai dû être trop méchante, ou malpolie peut-être. Je m’en veux tellement. »

Dans ces yeux émeraudes, Marco aperçut une vulnérabilité qu’il se jura de ne plus jamais laisser paraître.

« Tout ce que je voulais, c’était rentrer chez moi. » 

Quelques larmes échappaient à son contrôle en même temps que les images lui revenaient en tête. D’une main, elle cachait son visage, honteuse, et de l’autre, elle tirait sur l’ourlet de sa jupe, comme pour cacher cette cuisse qu’il avait caressé. 

« Lily, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »

Le garçon aux tâches de rousseur était agenouillé devant elle, à sa hauteur, et ne détachait pas ses yeux noisettes des siens. 

« Tu n’es pas responsable du comportement des autres, encore moins quand ils sont à moitié saouls. Ce n’est pas toujours à toi de te remettre en question, c’est une bonne chose de le faire, mais pas dans toutes les situations. Là par exemple, tu as dit non et il ne t’a pas écouté, il s’est même montré violent. Alors, dis-moi, qui est celui qui a été malpoli ou méchant dans cette histoire ? »

Dans une demande muette, il tendait sa main près celle qui serrait sa jupe. Il ne la brusquerait pas, il ne s’imposerait pas, il ne la forcerait pas. Ces pensées firent battre son coeur un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite. Elle répondit à sa demande, et la chaleur que sa caresse dégageait l’enveloppa toute entière. 

« Certaines personnes ne veulent pas comprendre ou ne veulent pas accepter un simple non, elles se fichent de savoir si tu l’as crié ou si tu l’as dis gentiment. Ce type devait faire parti de ces gens-là. Rien ne peut justifier ce qu’il t'a fait, il s’est comporté comme une ordure, et tu en as subi les conséquences. Il a fait passer ses désirs avant les tiens, alors que toi au contraire et je l’ai déjà remarqué, tu préfères faire passer ceux des autres en priorité. C’est tout à ton honneur, je t’assure ! Mais tout le monde n’est pas aussi bien intentionné que toi. Je ne sais pas si je suis très clair, désolé. »

Conscient de sa tirade soudaine, le jeune homme passa sa main derrière sa nuque, et détourna ses yeux un bref instant. Puis, lorsqu’il ouvrit son bras libre pour l’y accueillir, elle eut la sensation que si elle s’effondrait, il serait toujours là pour la rattraper. 

« Fais-moi confiance Lily, tu n’as rien fait de mal. »

Dans un dernier sanglot, elle serra sa main, et plongea dans ses bras. Elle murmurait un « merci Marco » qui le fit sourire, et s’accrochait à lui si fort qu’il faillit perdre l’équilibre. Soulagé de pouvoir enfin lui être une source de réconfort, il posa sa main sur sa tête, à l’endroit où on lui avait tiré les cheveux, sans la caresser, de peur de lui faire mal. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes, suffisantes et nécessaires pour que Lily retrouve son calme, nichée près du cou de son ami. Désormais sereine, elle releva la tête pour lui poser une question qui piquait sa curiosité. 

« Marco, j’y pense, mais quand il t’a demandé si on sortait ensemble, qu’est-ce que tu as voulu dire par « et si c’était le cas » ? »

L’innocence de sa question couplée à sa bouille rosie par l’émotion et ses yeux brillants de larmes suffit à Marco pour perdre complètement l’équilibre.  
Fort heureusement, le fou rire qu’il venait de provoquer lui permit habilement d’éviter toute réponse.

**Author's Note:**

> → J'ai choisi d'orienter ce prompt de façon un peu plus sérieuse, mais je ne regrette pas ! J'ai prévu d'en faire plein d'autres (je trouve l'idée de suivre une idée directrice ultra intéressante !). J'ai toujours vu Marco comme quelqu'un de très compréhensif, du genre à vouloir aider mais sans s'imposer (même s'il en meurt d'envie), et c'était un plaisir de l'interpréter comme ça ! 
> 
> Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce petit OS, et si l'envie d'en savoir plus sur ma Lily vous prend, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à la fanfiction que je suis en train d'écrire :D  
> A bientôt et bonjour chez vous !


End file.
